<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snowflakes dance by Amathalya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029657">snowflakes dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya'>Amathalya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluffcember 2020, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things, Annette doesn't expect to happen before she leaves the academy for the upcoming winter holidays.</p><p>- ♪ -<br/>Fluffcember Day 12: music</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snowflakes dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The snowflakes dance, kids are playing in the snow and hot chocolate keeps us warm from toes to heart and head-”</em>
</p><p>A creaking sound behind her made her flinch and turn around. She didn’t think anyone was here in the library. Most of her schoolmates had already left the academy for winter holidays, traveling home for the upcoming events. So when her eyes met with the person leaning against the door frame, she almost let her book slip down. <em>“Felix!”,</em> she exclaimed with a funny mix of anger and surprise in her voice. “Did you eavesdrop me?”</p><p>Without giving her a vocal answer, Felix pushed himself away from the frame and entered the library. “I wouldn’t say it was eavesdropping,” he answered eventually when he stopped about a meter away from her, one of the tables between them. “I didn’t want to interrupt you so I waited.”</p><p>Annette’s heart sped up, and she clung onto the book, pressing it tightly against her chest. It was impossible to swallow down the lump in her throat so her counter was on a weak level: “So what?” She frowned at him, trying to look angry but her red cheeks made it look cute rather than fearful. “Don’t expect any thanks for that.”</p><p>Felix shook his head. “I won’t, don’t worry.”</p><p>Annette squeezed her eyes at him then she took a deep breath and let out an even deeper sigh. “What do you want from me, Felix?”, she asked him. It was unlikely that he just searched for her without any reason. “Don’t you travel home for holidays?”</p><p>A role of his eyes was answer enough for Annette. Even without all the details, she did know that he wasn’t in the most happy situation with his family. They shared that spot. “Tomorrow,” he then answered. “What about yourself? Are you visiting your family?”</p><p>Her mood dropped a little bit because memories of old family holidays came back to her, and she wasn’t able to shake them off fast enough. “Yeah, a relative picks me up on Friday so I’m stuck here for two more days.” She was looking forward to seeing her mother again but holidays always were hard. “My mom’s making a huge strawberry cake for the two of us and we probably eat it all three days of the holidays.”</p><p>Even Annette didn’t notice it but her soft giggle and the soft voice she told him about the tradition they had, made Felix smile. “Are you singing that song to your mother, too?”</p><p>Without any notice, the blood rushed up to her face, painting her face in a soft red color. “N-No! We have different songs and they are-” <em>also written by me,</em> she thought in horror. She had to make sure, Felix would never be able to hear those songs. They were embarrassing. “So- uhm-” Annette swallowed hard. “What are you here for now?” She didn’t dare to look up into his eyes.</p><p>“Ah, right.” Felix reached a little something towards Annette he had held behind his back all the time.</p><p>Annette grabbed it, slightly hesitating about it. That was not a prank, right? He gave her a present right now. It was wrapped up in a uni red paper with a golden ribbon around it. She wasn’t able to guess if he did that by himself or with help of others but it looked beautiful.</p><p>“But I don’t have anything for you,” she said, averting her eyes and cursing the traitorous red on her cheeks. Her hands got sweaty and she felt her heart beating fast against her rib cage. Though it made her extremely happy to receive something from him.</p><p>Felix waved it off with a quick gesture of his hand. “No need. It’s nothing big anyway,” he brushed it off, averting his eyes the same as Annette did right now. “But I had to think of you when I saw it in the store and I guess I bought it without thinking twice about it.”</p><p>Really not sure if this was a good or a bad thing, Annette hid a laugh behind her hand. “Thank you, Felix.”</p><p>With her honest smile, Felix blushed in a deep red.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing Felix is my new challenge-</p><p>If you have any wishes for the other days of the <a href="https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321">Fluffcember</a> (pre and post this day), make sure to tell me ♥</p><p> </p><p>- ♪ -<br/>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Amathalya">Twitter</a> or <a href="http://amathalya.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> ♪</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>